


The Heretics

by Mleidoor



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Female pronouns for Val, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mleidoor/pseuds/Mleidoor
Summary: Her name is Val.





	The Heretics

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. It's my first work on English. So... if you find any mistakes or something like that please tell me. I wanna be like, you know, one of these smart guys :D  
> Phrases in bold are Val's phrases from the original game.

Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is very important for Sullivan Knoth — the name of his enemy and his ex-priest who watched over the children. Val’s name is important for Maevaris too. Val knows it. Val appreciates it, Val likes it.  
  
Val takes her hand, strokes her cheek and smiles.  
  
'What are you thinking about?' Val asks. 'If something’s wrong, you can talk to me.'  
  
Maevaris thinks that Val has a magical face.  
  
Maevaris thinks that everything about Val is beautiful.  
  
Maevaris thinks that she is falling in love.  
  
Sullivan Knoth says: 'Kill the child that will destroy the world!' Val laughs and closes her eyes: 'It is a lie. But our dreams are true.'  
  
Maevaris thinks that she is a blind woman guided by someone with blonde hair.  
  
Maevaris smiles.  
  
Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is very important for the Heretics — name of their leader and damn icon holding the reins like someone’s bleeding heart. Val’s name is important for Maevaris too. Val knows it. Val appreciates it, Val likes it.  
  
Val kisses her on the forehead, stretches lips in a grin and whispers: ' **God doesn’t love you. Not like I do.** '  
  
She lets Val bite her neck — and moans.  
  
Val has a few scars on a shoulder, Maevaris kisses them slowly while Val holds her hand and laughs. Val feels a desire and it is devouring her every hour, every second. Maevaris lets Val scream loudly and breathe heavily while no one hears them.  
  
Maevaris holds Val’s cross in her hand and repeats after her: ' **God doesn’t love you. Not like I do.** '  
  
Val kisses her and whispers: 'Shut up.'  
  
Maevaris thinks that Val is a demon whose destiny is to confront Sullivan Knoth.  
  
Maevaris thinks that Val is her own demon with blue eyes and a deep voice.  
  
Maevaris thinks that Val is a human — a demon — who stole her heart. And now Val’s squeezing it in the imaginary hands of a demon whose name is Lust.  
  
Maevaris hears her moans.  
  
Maevaris smiles.  
  
Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is probably important for the Scalled — the name of the person who watched over their children. Even if they don’t know this. Val’s name is important for Maevaris too. Val knows it. Val appreciates it, Val likes it.  
  
Val hides Mae from her haters, kisses her lips like something fragile.  
  
'God doesn’t love us,' Val whispers. 'So fuck him.'  
  
Maevaris thinks that surely God and his «New Ezekiel» don’t love them because they don’t want to kill the Anti-Christ. Maevaris says nothing to Val, just hugs her and asks quietly: 'Kiss me'.  
  
It doesn’t look like true love which she could see in films or read about in books. It is something dirtier, something more than «true love».  
  
Val calls her by name and bites her lips in a kiss while torches burn on the walls and kill shadows — in every corner, in every soul. Maevaris thinks that souls of Val and her are too dark to see anything and too dark to show the way to God to someone.  
  
Val looks into her eyes that are blue just like Val’s own. Val calls her: 'My reflection.' And Maevaris responds.  
  
Val wants to kill the uncertainty in her mind. Maevaris can see the knife of redemption in Val’s hand.  
  
Val whispers: ' **God doesn’t love you…** '  
  
Maevaris smiles.  
  
Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is not important to the Father, the man whose child is the Antichrist — the name of the human who is trying to kill or to rape him. Maevaris laughed when they met for the first time.  
  
'Who are you?' Mae asked while Val was licking his face.  
  
'Blake,' he groaned. 'Blake Langermann.'  
  
She nodded and smiled. Her smile looked like a grin.  
  
Val asked her later, laughing: 'Are you jealous?' 'Of course not,' she replied.  
  
She lied.  
  
Val knew it.  
  
Val kissed her after that.  
  
Maevaris smiles.  
  
Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is not important for the Universe — the name of just one human who had dreams about death and violence, the name of just one human who knew all about the future after the birth of the Antichrist.  
  
Val gathers the Heretics.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it had to happen long ago.  
  
She remembers the Father’s name, Blake Langermann.  
  
It doesn’t matter when they show their true faces. It doesn’t matter when the Father cries: 'Lynn!'  
  
Maevaris looks at the woman whose name is Lynn — they call her the Mother. Maevaris doesn’t care because this woman isn’t her business.  
  
Val comes to the Father step by step with a sly grin.  
  
Val looks into her eyes and says: ' **Help me make this right.** '  
  
Maevaris smiles.  
  
Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is more important to her than anyone else — the name of the human she fell in love as if centuries ago.  
  
Maevaris thinks that this name is more important than anything in the world.  
  
Maevaris thinks that this name is more important than the end of the fucking world.  
  
Her name is Val.  
  
Maevaris thinks that it is enough.


End file.
